


Merry Christmas

by lee_kouren



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Episode Related, Episode: s02e09 Running to Stand Still, Kissing, M/M, coldflash - Freeform, コールドフラッシュ, レニバリ
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_kouren/pseuds/lee_kouren
Summary: Episode s02e09 Running to Stand Still related. If Snart didn't leave...what happened?S02x09でもしスナートサンタがあのまま帰らなかったら…というお話。





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This ColdFlash FF is translated into Chinese. You can read [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111001?view_adult=true)  
> Many thanks to UsagiKobo

「メリークリスマス、バリー」

　スナートが扉に手を掛けて開こうとした時、小さな電子音が聞こえてきた。後ろを振り向くよりも先にアイリス・ウェストの声が耳に飛び込んでくる。

「分かりました、すぐに戻ります」  
「アイリス？」  
「ちょっと急ぎの記事があるみたいで、局に行かなくちゃ」

　聞き耳を立てているスナートには、彼女が自分をチラリと見てそして小さく『大丈夫？』とバリーに伺うのが気配で分かる。  
　セントラルシティの若きヒーローは勿論小さく頷いて応えたはずだ。  
　それがスナートの気を変えた。柄でもなく正義の味方に忠告を与え、盗んだのがマシュマロ無しの出来損ないのココア一杯とは泥棒としての名が泣くと言うものだ。  
　フラッシュも悪党なら悪党らしく振る舞えと先程言い放ったではないか。それならば期待に応えるのが礼儀だろう。  
　スナートの口許に微笑が浮かぶ。立ち止まったままでいると、ほどなくしてアイリスが近付いてきた。後ろからの気配にスナートは反射的に身体を翻す。  
　一瞬びくりと驚いた反応をする彼女だったが、数瞬後鋭い目で悪党を睨みつけた。  
　その視線にスナートの顔が幾分緩む。気の強い女性は嫌いじゃない。小気味良さすら感じつつ、扉をゆっくりと開くと顎で外を指し示し、スナートは柔らかなトーンで告げた。

「お先にどうぞ」  
「？」  
「レディファーストだ」

　アイリスの頬に薄く朱が差す。  
　目の前にいるのはフラッシュの敵、セントラルシティの犯罪者であるキャプテン・コールドだ。  
　だがその美貌でこうして紳士的に振る舞われれば、なるほど一部の女性に熱狂的なファンがいるのも頷ける。女性心を擽られたとでも言えばいいのか、一瞬でも魅せられた己に戸惑いつつ、アイリスはバリーを振り返った。

「バリー、じゃあまたあとでね」  
「あぁ」

　あとは一目散に出て行く彼女を見送ると、スナートは扉を閉めた。バタンという音が静寂の中に大きく響く。  
　背中に刺さるのは、恨めしげに自分を見つめるフラッシュの眼差しだ。  
　そのまま頭の中でカウントする。1から10まで数えても、バリーは何も発することはなかった。

　ふむ、何を考えてる？バリー？  
　くるりとスナートが後ろを振り返れば、バリーがじろりと睨んでいる。それに思わず喉の奥に笑いが漏れた。  
　そのまま外に出て行かないスナートにバリーの顔が焦る。

「帰るんじゃなかったのか？」

　スナートは右手を空中でひらひらさせると気が変わったと答えつつ、バリーの方へ歩み寄っていく。  
　恨めしげにこちらを見るヒーローの表情は敵である相手を喜ばせるだけだ。  
　これまでフラッシュとコールドとして外で対峙してきた時には見ることが無かったもの。犯罪者に向けて見せていた余裕の仮面が今はどこにもない。

「スカーレット？」

　訝しげに相手に声を掛けつつ、スナートはとうとうバリーを壁際まで追い詰めた。先程、自分が押し付けられていた暖炉前だ。

　形勢逆転だな？

「スナート」

　体を密着させればバリーの顔が苦痛を感じるように歪む。それは身体に与えられる痛みでは無い。だからこそスナートの背筋に痺れるような刺激が這い上がってくる。  
　そしてどれだけ嫌そうな顔をしながらも、決して視線は逃げることなくフラッシュが宿敵であるコールドを見つめ返してるのであれば、スナートの胸がカッと熱くなるのを感じた。

　そうだ。だからこそ、コイツに惹かれる･･･。

　上体を5°ほど傾けて更に身体を密着させると、スナートは唇を舌で湿らせる。  
　荒々しく自分の胸ぐらを掴んでいたバリーとは正反対に、白く細長い指先でバリーの頬を撫でた。  
　思わず息を飲むバリーの反応すら愛しい。

「クリスマスだからな。俺の街のヒーローに、もう一つ特別にプレゼントだ」

　スナートはそう耳元に囁くと、悲鳴にも似た声で自分の名前を呼ぶフラッシュの唇を塞いだ。

 

 

「あ･･･んっ」

　鼻から抜ける声は隠しても色を帯びていて、与えられる刺激に返すバリーの反応がスナートの口元に笑みを貼り付ける。  
　口の中で反り返る若茎は年齢に相応しく活発で、ぐじゅぐじゅと淫らな音をさせながら年上の男の唇を貫く。  
　濡れた粘膜が纏わりつく心地良さは青年から天使然とした仮面を剥ぎ取り、単なる欲に塗れた一塊の人間にまで引き摺り降ろしていた。  
　スナートが陰茎の先にある小さな鈴口へ細くした舌先をねじ込むようにすると、バリーの身体はびくびくと跳ね、頭に添えられている手に力が込められた。  
　俺のヒーローが感じている、と思うと自然にスナートの行為には熱が入る。  
　一旦、灼熱の棒から唇を離し、代わりに手で抜きながらその下にぶら下がっている双球の袋に舌を這わせる。

「あ、あ、あ･･･っナート！」

　バリーの唇から漏れたそれがスナートの耳を擽った。

　よしよし、ちゃんと誰か分かってるな。

「いい子だな、バリー」

　スナートは若干弾む声でそう言うと、袋を口に含みギュッと吸い込んで刺激を与える。  
　バリーは声にならない悲鳴と深い吐息を漏らし、過剰な刺激をどうにか受け流そうとしている。ふるふると震える太腿を感じるとスナートはようやく留めをさしてやる気になった。  
　口の中を空にすれば、安堵とも不満とも取れない音をバリーは漏らす。  
　存外、俗物だな…と嘲笑いながらスナートはラストスパートを掛けた。  
　喉の奥に届くくらい深く、そして激しく前後に頭を揺らせば、正義の味方は呆気なくスナートの口の中で爆ぜた。それを一拍おいてゆっくりと飲み下していく。  
　硬さを失った逸物をそろりと口から引き抜くと閉じられていたバリーの瞼が開かれて視線がかち合った。

「あ･･･」

　途端に羞恥で顔を赤く染めるスピードスターが可愛らしくて、スナートはもう一度バリーの下肢に手を伸ばすと敏感な器官を扱いた。  
　残滓が先端に滲むとそこを綺麗に舌で舐めとってやる。視線は逸らさないままで。  
　一瞬、バリーがくしゃりと泣きそうな表情に崩したかと思った瞬間、スナートの体は凄い速さで浮き上がりそして噛みつくように唇が押しつけられた。

「んっ」

　漏れたのは自分の口からで若きヒーローからではない。無遠慮に咥内を弄られるのを冷静に受け止める。  
　お互いに至近距離で相手を見つめたまま、交わされるのは甘いもので無くまるで形を変えた戦闘だ。  
　自分の体液を味わいつつも、負けん気の強さで立ち向かってくる青年は、コールドの宿敵であるフラッシュそのもので、スナートの顔が綻んだ。  
　元来、相手が魅力的であれば惹かれることに敵味方なぞ関係がないと思っている。フラッシュがただの正義感溢れる青二才で甘ちゃんの馬鹿な青年ならば、ココで終わりだった。  
　だが、バリーの口づけが全てを変えた。  
　スナートの指先が若く瑞々しい柔肌を滑り、首の後ろに回り相手を引き寄せる。  
　その行為に意識を取られ一瞬だけ動きを止めたバリーの総てを絡め取って、スナートは主導権を握り返す。  
　そして殊更甘いものへと変えてやったのだ。バリーの顔に朱が散り、そしてとうとうフラッシュの瞼は降参するように閉じられた。  
　スナートは喉の奥で笑い、口付けに熱を込める。

　いい子だな、フラッシュ。

 

 

　ようやく相手を長い口付けから解放してやると、スナートはハァハァと荒い呼吸を繰り返すバリーを鋭い眼で見つめた。

「行け、バリー」  
「スナート」  
「行って生き抜け。間違ってもジェシーとマードンなんかにやられるんじゃないぞ。  
　フラッシュを倒すのは、キャプテン・コールドだからな」

　ニヤリと不敵に笑うスナートに、ようやくバリーの顔に笑みが浮かんだ。

「コールド･･･」  
「スカーレット」

　今度は自然と二人の唇が重なった。ゆったりとした触れ合うだけのそれはまるで秘めた約束を交わすかのようで･･･

「Run, Barry. RUN!」

　暖かな何かを振り切るようにスナートは叫んだ。  
　次の瞬間、バリーは突風とともに姿を消し、スナートに残されたのはヒーローの満面の笑みと小さな呟き。

 

『Merry Christmas, Leonard』


End file.
